


Bubble Talk

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AT LEAST I SOMEWHAT TRIED TO MAKE IT CUTE OKAY, Crow is still baybee, Cute, Cute Ending, Dessert Pizza AU, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, almost forgot dude, because I still can't help myself, because i'm not being good at writing rn, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), comfort story, decided Storm doesn't fit in the dpAU, it's more, it's probably not, self indulgent fic, you might have to use your imagination more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: sigh....i don't know what to say about this one.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 5





	Bubble Talk

“ _GASP!_ Bubbles!”

“That’s right. Aren’t bubbles more fun to play with than fire?” Brambleclaw patted Crowfeather’s puffy curls proudly. “Aw, look at you… yesterday you burnt down a house, and now you’re splashing around in a bathtub… you’re such a cute little stinker!”

“ _Ree-ow!_ ”

“And you’re going to have a nice fun time staying here with me, aren’t cha? Yes you are! We’re going to have so much fun together, yes we are!” Brambleclaw cupped his friend’s cheeks and smooched his face all over. “I bet my little birdie wants all of his huggie-wuggies and kissy-kissies!”

“ _Mew!_ ”

“My little booby-boo is so cute! Yes you is! Yes you is!” Brambleclaw hugged Crowfeather tightly, despite the small man being sopping wet. “And I’m gonna give you all of the chicken and cupcakes and ice cream in the world, baby-”

Both stopped when they realized Stormfur was standing in the door, watching with a stricken expression of confusion. Stormfur quickly shook his head, glanced down at the white tiles.

“Uh… you left your rubber duckie downstairs.” He tossed the duck into the tub before dashing back out. “I never saw it, I never saw it, I never saw it, I never..."

**Author's Note:**

> okay look humans are perfectly capable of exhibiting cat-like-ish behavior  
> and yes they are human in this one


End file.
